dekins_clutchfandomcom-20200214-history
To End the Terror of the Elven Children! - 10/4/2019
The clutch settles in for a long rest after their most recent battle...and betrayal. Lilli takes the first watch. She nuzzles Isis and perks up as she hears a quiet voice....'You.' It grows more harsh, 'You should not have come.' Lilli growls looking around her, but seeing nothing. 'Just one taste...,' the voices say. Lilli yells, 'NO!' All of the clutch bolt awake, their weapons at the ready. Shadows make their way through the walls. Shadowed specters. Sitara, Meattus and Lilli all in a tired rage lash out at one of the three specters that appeared killing it within a single round of combat. Sitara roars, 'For Eyrn!,' slamming her hand into her chest and immediately cutting into another ghostly image. The fight continues with each taking a hit in turn. One of the remaining specters casts a ghastly fist pass Meattus' armor causing a frost to appear across it. Meattus lifts his lips into a snarl and cuts deep into the shadowy image. Sitara manages to call down Eyrn's might for a final blow to the remaining specter. As the clutch starts to settle back down, discussing how to manage some rest a voice echoes through the room. "You are my pawns, and I shall end this when I choose." Sitara yells to the room, "I cannot let you feed on anyone, we are not your pawns!" The Pale Lords voice continues to echo, "To me, people are nothing more than cattle." Sitara replys, "And that is why we shall stop you!" The Pale Lord continues, hearing amusement in his voice, "We could fight this out, yes. As a benevolent be..." Sitara growls, "You, you are not belevolent. You killed your wife. We will stop you, and your....fun." The voice no longer echoes and Sitara looks to the rest of the clutch. Lilli shuffles her feet, "Sitara, we're all hurt. We need to rest, but I'm afraid." Meattus nods to the elven monk, "She's right, we need to figure something out. I need rest, and time to heal." Sitara nods, and the group starts to contemplate their current problem. Lilli smiles in a child-like manner, drawing cat faces on the walls of the room. She giggles, then calls to the power of the fey, to the cat queen for protection. The cat faces glow with spark, then glowing brighter. A swirl of chaos, then of peace fills the room. Lilli smiles brightly and yawns, "Let's get some sleep now, okay!?" (Spent inspiration point.) Meattus looks to Sitara, "What in the pussy of cats just happened?" Sitara shakes her head slowly, "She...I have no idea. But there is something different abount her." The night passes with no interruptions, and the clutch sleeps soundly through the night. They wake the next morning and mentally prepare themselves to go find the Pale Lord. They start down the corridor toward a set of two large doors, behind the doors lay a room with a huge pile of gold covered by thick vines. The room itself looks like an arboretum with exotic plant life throughout. Next Adventure: Apocalypse....Bot?! - 10/11/2019 Previous Adventure: Things are not always what they seem! - 9/20/2019